


You Run Hot

by Okadiah



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Cold Feet, F/M, Fluff, Huddling For Warmth, Kanera Trope-Athon, Suggestive smut, kanera 2k17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 16:09:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10948038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okadiah/pseuds/Okadiah
Summary: Kanan has a habit of sneaking into Hera's bed, especially when the heater's broken.Written for the Kanera2k17 Trope-Athon prompt: Huddling for Warmth





	You Run Hot

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a short little thing for the [Kanera2k17 Trope-Athon](https://kanera-ficathon.tumblr.com/). Naughtiness is at suggestive levels, but *shrugs* it's explicit enough I guess.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy! I'd love to know what you think of it.

Hera hummed in sleepy appreciation as Kanan curled around her, slipping into her bed. His strong arm wrapped over her naked torso and his bearded face tickled the sensitive skin between her shoulder blades. It was only the familiar scent of him – leather and tea and spice mixed in a way that was all his – that stopped her from fully jolting into awareness. She gave him a tired smile.

“You should just start sleeping in here with me,” she mumbled into her pillow, humming again as he pressed a kiss into the crest of her spine. The large hand that had burrowed between her ribs and the mattress, just under her breast, was chilly at first, but quickly warmed up. It’s shape and feel was as comforting as it always was, when pressed there. “All this sneaking about in the middle of the night. No point in it.”

His thumb grazed her sensitive skin and she took a hold of it to stop him from doing much more. Teetering as she was on that sweet spot between waking and unconsciousness, she knew from experience that Kanan had a bad habit of chasing sleep away. It had been a long day. She wanted all the sleep she could manage.

“I’ve thought about it,” Kanan replied with a soft breath, the same thing he always said when she made her half-asleep suggestions. He pressed another kiss into her shoulder before shifting up, nudging a lek to the side with his nose and chin. The sensation sent pleasant sparks up to the crown of Hera’s head and then down the length of her spine. “Though if the heating systems continue to break like they have lately, I actually might.”

Kanan nuzzled into her neck as he held her tighter, clinging to her before he entangled their legs under the covers. Icy feet pressed against the warmth of her own to shock her nerves and made her jolt. Scowling at him, Hera squirmed in a futile attempt to get away. He only snickered and cuddled her like a body-sized tooka doll, refusing to let her escape.

“Kanan! Your feet are freezing!”

“Why do you think I came here?” he questioned, and she could hear the amusement in his sleep-husked voice. “Twi’leks run hotter than humans do. Why would I waste my time trying to fix the heater when I could just come in here and cuddle with you? My own space heater.”

Hera rolled her eyes, annoyed. But the initial shock of his icy feet had faded, and really this wasn’t the first time he’d ever done this. If anything, she should have expected this the moment the heater started acting up earlier. And now that he mentioned it, it was a _little_ chilly. She could do with her own Kanan blanket. It was just a shame that sleep had now relocated itself to the far side of her consciousness, and didn’t appear to have any intention of returning. Not anytime soon.

But that didn’t mean she was going to let things lie. Especially when she could feel Kanan relaxing down around her, ready to drop off into sleep himself, now that he was nice and toasty.

“You know, I was sleeping just fine until you woke me up.”

Kanan hummed in that way she knew indicated he as on the edge of sleep. “You’re so warm.”

Hera huffed a small laugh before she smirked into the darkness. Casually, she took that warm hand lodged under her ribs in her own and pulled it down the length of her body, pressing large, calloused fingers right where she wanted them. She groaned softly and shifted her leg a little higher so he’d have ample space to work.

The pattern of his breathing changed, and Hera knew she’d done a fair job of driving sleep away herself.

“If you want your cuddly space heater, you’re going to have to work for her.”

A warm chuckle rolled from his chest into her back and she sunk into the feeling. Particularly when his talented finger began to come alive just where she wanted them to, in just the manner she desired.

Hera gave a pleased moan as Kanan pressed a kiss into her neck and the hot, growing ridge of something clearly as interested into her hip. Well.

“I think that trade’s more than fair,” he replied warmly shifting closer until there was no space between them, and the chill in the air was completely forgotten. “Maybe I can even convince you not to fix that heater yet. Not for several days.”

Hera grinned into her pillow before she gasped as Kanan got clever with her body, like he was often prone to.

“You can try. No promises, but I have faith in your abilities.”

Kanan’s chuckle came out in that dark, sexy roll she adored and she made up her mind then and there that she’d misplace her toolbox for a day or two, at least. Contract open to creative amendment, pending Kanan’s … quality of service.

Kanan’s fingers trailed lower, sinking into her and she spread her legs a little wider as she used her own hand to set the pace. He eagerly obliged, lips smiling into her shoulder.

“Then I’d better get to work.”


End file.
